


Walk the Walk

by athena4lynn



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena4lynn/pseuds/athena4lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a ceremony, Castle, as much as a funeral.  You need to walk-the-walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk the Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Knockout_ (3.24)  
>  For Ken, who was once in Castle’s position. With thanks to zinke and sternel for beta, and hand-holding

_You sure you want to do this, Castle?_

He’d been silent a long time when Esposito asked, leaving them all to stare at him with open curiosity. It wasn’t for dramatic effect, the pause -- not this time anyway. The truth was, he hadn’t thought it through before announcing his intention, hadn’t even considered that they’d wonder why. He’d simply wanted it; for some unfathomable reason had needed to be a part of it.

As the silence stretched, he’d seen Kate’s expression change – from the curiosity of the others, to sudden understanding. Perhaps she’d read something in his face, or in the awkward way he’d shrugged, unwilling – or unable – to put into words the wanting that had led him to speak up.

His mother was right. He could never seem to find the words when it truly counted.

Whatever Kate had seen in his features, in that moment, as a smile spread across her face, he’d known she was about to save him from finding those words – and throw him directly into the line of fire.

 _It’s a **ceremony** , Castle, as much as a funeral. You need to walk-the-walk._

He hadn’t known she’d meant it literally. Not until Ryan stood up, signalling him to follow as he pushed a chair out of the way, clearing space to walk. His look of confusion earned him another smile from Kate, and his heart started to beat wildly – nervousness, and …something else, warring in his chest as he rose to follow Ryan.

They stood together in the cleared area, Ryan’s hand on his shoulder and Esposito’s voice suddenly heavy with emotion as he too rose, moving to Castle’s other side. It was as though Kate’s words, unrelated as they were to the feelings that had drawn him into this, had explained it all.

Or maybe he was more than a little bit transparent; his devotion to the team not as well hidden as he’d thought. In the end, it didn’t matter either way. He would be accepted here; a member of the squad.

A pallbearer for Captain Montgomery.

 _Watch first, then follow._

They had walked him through it – literally and figuratively - for hours. They’d paced up and down Kate’s living room; sometimes him and Ryan, sometimes him and Esposito, and sometimes him alone, the other three heckling from their places on the couch. Hard as it was – getting the pacing correct, each step solemn and dignified, not haughty, or casual – he almost preferred to walk it alone, because that was when he _felt_ the most.

And when they – the loss of their friend so new and so heavy – were able to laugh.

 _Once more, for the road._

At some point, a bottle of scotch had appeared, and it became less about the walking – or stumbling, as the night wore on – and more about laughter and memories shared. Then, in the wee hours, long after they all should have been in bed, Kate herself had risen, reaching out her hand to Castle.

He had blinked stupidly, earning a chuckle from Esposito, and rolled eyes as she tugged him out of his chair and into her arms. The alcohol had made them all giddy, so at first he and Kate had stumbled, but then she’d straightened, running her hands along his arms and stepping back to stand beside him.

Together they’d walked the length of the apartment twice, her fingers occasionally grazing his as they stepped carefully, movements perfectly in sync. It had been more like a dance with her, despite the alcohol and the hour. When they’d reached the end of the room, he’d turned to find Esposito and Ryan walking towards them, nodding proudly.

He and Kate had met them half-way, and Esposito had clasped his shoulder – fierce approval in his eyes.

“That’s it, man. You’re good.”


End file.
